everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbroken
"My mother is dead, She's like a lost dove, '' ''Why did she do it, '' ''Falling in Love? I never once saw her Nor once heard her voice I grew up without her, Because of her choice, So this I must ask you, With light from above, Can any good come of Falling in Love? Heartbroken, Written by Adele L.C Astolat, first year of Ever After High Chapter one: Love is Pain Adele L. C. Astolat. That's me. I'm sure you've never heard of me. Or my mother's tale. Well, basically I'm supposed to fall in love with the next Lancelot. ''Lancelot. ''As in the guy who does the affair with Guinevere, that Lancelot. Anyway, no good ever comes of falling in love with anyone, but espescially Lancelot. Lancelot rejected my mother and then she died of heartbreak ten days later. That's a sunshiny story, isn't it? Okay, okay, I'm sure you're wondering where I come in to play. If my mother fell in love then died ten days later, how do I exist? My mother was pregnant when she died, and thanks to Merlin's magic, I was rescued and given to my stupid uncle, Sir Lavine. I've known about my story, because that was the tale my uncle decided to tell me every night for a bedtime story. (And my father is not Lancelot! I hope not anyway.) All right, now that we've got all that settled, let me tell you one more crucial detail about me. I have a weak heart. And I don't mean love-wise, I mean I literally cannot run, jump, or do any strenious activity, or my heart, well I'm not sure what it will do, because Merlin distinctly warned my uncle never to let me do it and he never has, (because when Merlin distinctly warns you about something, in Camelot at least, you listen. Or you get spelled.) Now that all that is cleared up, let's actually start the story. The story of Adele L.C Astolat, me. (and no way am I telling you what the L and the C stand for.) Chapter two: Overprotective Knight Cousin "Adele!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice yell. It was my uncle, Sir Lavine. "What?" I snapped. "Are you ready to go to Ever After?" He called. "Of course!" I yelled back. Then I grabbed my trunk and pulled on the strap, grunting. "Adele?" A soft, unsure voice came from outside my door. It was Leo, my cousin. "Go away Leo!" I grunted, trying to lift the heavy trunk. Leo hesitated before opening the door and running to take the trunk form me. "Leo!" I cried out in annoyance. "You know what Merlin said. No strenious activities." Leo scolded me. I fought the urge to laugh at his antics and shook my head. "I'm pretty sure lifting a trunk up doesn't qualify as "strenious." "No chances!" He scolded, lifting my trunk up and walking out the door. I huffed in annoyance. Overprotective Knight Cousins are so annoying.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction